


The one with all the one shots

by thanks_google



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, just... all of them - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:33:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 9,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25711414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thanks_google/pseuds/thanks_google
Summary: That title sort of makes it seem like a friends episode... it's not... sorry. This is a collection of all my Umbrella Academy One-shots. comment on any of them with ideas for more, please!Turns out most of these are Klaus centred, so sorry if that’s not your thing
Relationships: All of them - Relationship
Comments: 13
Kudos: 84





	1. When Dave saves the Day

“Uh… guys,” Klaus worried as he looked up through the window and into the moon rock plummeting to the Earth.

“Oh, shit.” Diego looked, followed by the others. 

“Maybe Kenny’s mum bought it for his birthday? Next day delivery?” Klaus genuinely considered his argument. 

“I don’t think it’s here for Kenny’s birthday, Klaus.” 

“I love you guys”

“We’re going to be together”

“At least we’ll see Ben again” Allison smiled. 

“Aww, thanks, Ally. I love you too.” Ben smiled too. Unfortunately, Allison couldn’t hear her brother’s thanks. 

“Ben says I love you, too,” Klaus translated. A smile spread across Allison’s face. 

Klaus looked down at the dog tags in his hand, and clenched them into his fists. Then, as if by magic, something came down the aisle of the theatre, coming closer and more clear to Klaus as he got closer. Then it occurred to him… Dave. It was Dave. Finally. After all this time, this is what it took to get him to come to him. Was this the white light at the end of life? 

Klaus stepped off the stage and began to walk towards the love of his life. The only love of his life. “Klaus? Is everything okay?” Diego called out to him. 

“Y- yeah everything’s fine,” Klaus replied, partially bewildered by his eyes, thinking they ere playing tricks on him. 

“Dave?” Klaus whispered as he was a mere few feet away from him. “Is that really you?” 

“Yeah, it’s me, Klaus.” 

“I miss you so much. I can- I can conjure you, we can hug, we can kiss, but I don’t have much time-” 

“Klaus, if you listen to what I say, we’ll have the rest of your life to do that.”

“What do you mean?” 

“Just hear me out, okay?” 

“Okay?” 

“Heaven’s pretty weird. Not to mention that your psycho father was there, too for some reason. He talked to me, explained what potential you have. This is going to be weird to hear, baby, but you have to listen carefully to what I’m about to say.”

“O- of course, baby.”

“Telekinesis, Klaus. That’s your potential. Not to mention the levitation.” 

“W- what are you talking about?” 

“Klaus, you have the time to save the world, but you don’t have long, then we can do this for however long you want. I can stay with you like Ben, if that’s what you want. But you have to save the world. Now, go, quick, you don’t have time to chat.” Tears welled up in Klaus’ eyes. “Don’t cry, baby, because then you know I’ll cry.”

“I’m not crying.” 

“Go, quick, save the world!”

Klaus smiled sadly, a tear rolling down his face, before he turned back around to his family on the stage, climbing back into it quickly. 

“Guys! Guys, I have an idea!” he exclaimed, out of breath as he grabbed the attention of his siblings who were already making their peace. 

“Klaus, not now,” Luther groaned. 

“Please, you have to listen to me,” Klaus reiterated. No one listened. No one even bothered to reply. The moon rock was so close now that they were beginning to feel it. The ground was shaking. Klaus was frustrated that his family wouldn’t listen to him, but he could still see Dave in the aisle ahead. 

He turned away from the siblings, looking up at the sky. A blue light flickered in his hands, growing stronger with every heartbeat. “Klaus, common you can do this!” Ben shouted, his sad glance turning into mass excitement at the prospect of his siblings being saved. 

“Yes, Klaus, you can do it!” he could hear Dave scream from the theatre. He groaned. Of course, the first time he uses this new power is to move a rock away from the earth to save the world. It hurt. A lot. Everything hurt. A lot. But he carried on. This was his opportunity to prove that he didn’t have to just be the lookout. 

As he groaned louder, and the rock came closer, his family gathered, confused as to what was happening. What is their idiot of a brother doing? Is he high? Again?

The rock began to slow. 

The rock grew to a stop. It stopped just before it made an intense impact with earth, resulting int he end of all life as we know it. With another cry of pain, Klaus moved the celestial object back into outer space, disappearing into the blackness. 

Klaus collapsed, his family encircling around him. His eyes flickered open and closed, before remaining at a mid-way open to closed manner. 

“Klaus, are you okay?”

“Klaus, what just happened?” 

“Klaus?”

He almost didn’t notice his eyes shutting. “Klaus, Klaus wake up.” 

When Klaus opened his eyes partially, Dave leaned over him, blowing him a kiss. “Dave,” he muttered. He wanted to die and be with him more than anything. More than life itself. 

“Klaus, you need to be there for your family. They need you. They deserve to have you. I’m not going anywhere. Not now. Trust me. Just, go back to them. Be with them. I’ll be here. And when it’s your time, I’ll be waiting for you.” 

“Dave…” Klaus opened his eyes fully, seeing his siblings’ worried faces tower over him. 

“Klaus, are you okay?” Allison worried, her brows furrowed. 

“Yeah, just dandy, you?” Klaus joked. Allison smiled slightly, thankful he pulled through. 

“Klaus,” Five claimed, out of breath with shock, “you saved the world. You diverted the rock, you saved the world.”

“Oh, is that all?” Klaus smiled, and so did the rest of them above him.


	2. Crushed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if Klaus didn't quite make it out of the Academy when Vanya blew it up?

Klaus woke up to almost nothing. There was something on him, but the pain didn’t kick in just yet. He opened his mouth to shout and scream, but a swarm of dust took over his body as he breathed in. he coughed loudly and continuously, for what seemed like forever. He was sweating, fucking hot as a flame. Ben was with him, somewhere. 

“Klaus, Klaus breathe. You have to breathe,” Ben worried, watching him from above the rubble, though he was completely covered. “Klaus, the others are just over there, they’re looking for you. You have to shout for help.”

Klaus winced in pain, growingly aware of the taste of blood in his mouth, the smell of blood everywhere. “H- help,” he whispered. 

“Klaus, you’re going to have to be louder than that or they won’t hear you.”

“Help!” Klaus said a little louder. 

“Good, slightly louder.”

“Help!” Klaus shouted, losing his breath. After getting it back, he shouted again. “Help! Help! I’m over here!”

“Klaus?” he could hear a voice in the background. He couldn’t tell whether it was one of his siblings, or him hallucinating. He listened anyway. “Klaus? Klaus, where are you?”

“Klaus, stick a hand out or something,” Ben exclaimed. One of Klaus’ arms was stuck, he could feel it. With his free hand, he reached out of the debri, feeling the warm spring air on his hand. The movement caused a collection of dust to scatter, throwing Klaus back into a coughing fit, worse than the first. At least his siblings might hear him, he thought. 

“Klaus?” Diego’s voice. He was close, now. Really close. “Klaus, hold tight, I’m going to get help. Diego held Klaus’ hand and screamed out for the others. 

After a moment, he could hear a collection of footsteps come closer, reaching where he was. 

“Jesus, Klaus,” Five said. 

“What do we do?” Diego asked. They all turned to their leader, Number One. 

“Okay, we’re going to need to get as many of these rocks off him as possible.” Before he even finished, he was already starting to drag rocks away from his brother. It seemed easy to him, the strong one, but the others tried nonetheless, despite it being difficult. 

Five remained by the side, keeping conversation with Klaus to try to keep him awake. “Klaus, you’re going to be okay, just stay awake and keep breathing. We’ve got a world to save, eh? We need your help.”

“Mhm, Klaus murmured, trying to stay awake despite the stabbing pain… everywhere. 

“We’re going to get you out. I promise.” Diego suddenly let go of Klaus’ hand, focusing all his energy on getting the debri off his brother. Instead, Five grasped hold of it. “You better be happy I’m doing this; it’s not a common thing.”

“Would you look at that, Five Hargreeves showing emotion.” Klaus’ laugh turned into a cough. 

He started to see light. He couldn’t tell whether that was the ‘fresh’ air of the world above him, or death finally coming to him. He soon realised which when he opened his eyes to see his brothers and Allison looking down at him, worried. 

Everything hurt, his clothes were torn apart, but when he held his hand up to the dog tags around his neck, he knew that everything would be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! It was only short, but quite fun to write. I promise not all of these will be centred around Klaus, but I do really love him, so a lot of them will be :) Comment with ideas and prompts and let me know if you're liking them!


	3. Sickness comes with flowers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request by Happy  
> What about a one shot sickfick where they all got sick in number order or reverse order haha. Especially if there's a prolonged period where everyone is sick except the last one (luther or vanya) and that sibling is super stressed taking care of everyone but when that sibling gets sick everyone coddles them to return the favour.

Luther was first; Diego noticed he seemed to be hot, even though it was marginally cold outside. After insisting on taking his brother's temperature, Diego ordered bedrest until he was feeling entirely better. The siblings all took their part in looking after him, food, drink medicine, hugs and support, etc. 

Diego was second, not noticing it at first, but before he knew it, he was running a fever, sneezing, coughing, the lot. Allison sent him back to bed, so now she, Klaus, Five and Vanya had to look after two sick and whiney brothers, who were seeming to enjoy bedrest as though they were pregnant. 

Allison was next, losing the voice she fought so hard to win back. Klaus gave her a squishy cuddle, before supporting her to her bedroom. Then, he made tea for her, as well as for Luther and Diego, still pretty sick from whatever they'd caught. 

Then it was Klaus' turn. He took it bad, nausea taking over him in the bathroom. Ben watches, increasingly worried about him, though he couldn't say anything. Even if he could, there was no way Klaus would let him. That was until Five opened the bathroom door to see Klaus, fallen asleep on the toilet. Though Five couldn't see, Ben was sitting on the side of the bathtub, head in his hand. 

"God, not you as well," Five groaned, then sighed, "come on, then."

Waking his brother up, Five took his weight and carried Klaus into his bedroom. 

Taking himself into his own room, Five collapsed onto his bed, muscles aching, unable to move. Shit.

Vanya came into Five's room, seeing him fully asleep in his bed. His sister pulled the covers over him and made him comfortable. She then walked into Klaus' room, seeing him also asleep. Shit. Shit shit shit. 

Vanya spent five days caring selflessly for her brothers and sisters, stressing herself out beyond measure. Her siblings tried to calm her down, but then the inevitable came. She caught whatever she was hiding herself from. 

By this point, her siblings were feeling much better. They walked into Vanya's room to find her asleep, out cold, in a bundle of her own sweat. The siblings looked at each other, before making an undiscussed decision. They spent the next week nursing her back to health, spoiling her senseless. 

Five made coffee, Klaus read her to sleep (Ben reads him to sleep after a bad dream, or when the ghosts are particularly loud), Allison sang her lullabies, Diego and Luther took care of the house while no one else could. 

And so many cuddles, from all of them. 

Why? 

Because she deserved it.  
Because they forgave her for everything she did.  
Because she looked after them when they needed it most.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Keep commenting with more ideas!


	4. Dear Dave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After being forced into therapy, Klaus makes the decision to start writing a diary.

19th April

Vanya and mom made us go to therapy ever since the whole apocalypse situation. None of us were very happy about it. Mine went something like this. 

"So, you took drugs to keep the ghosts at bay?" 

"Yep." 

"And why did you decide to give up?" 

"I met someone. Then I lost that someone. I just wanted to see him, to conjure him. I still haven't been able to."

"What was his name?" 

"Dave."

"Tell me about him." 

Images flashed through my head of our time together. "He was kind, vulnerable. He had the dreamiest eyes of anyone I've met." 

"Do you feel unable to move on because he was taken from you so suddenly?"

"Maybe. I was there, watching over him as the life drained from him, screaming for help." 

"Did you love him?" 

"I've never loved anything more. He taught me what love is. He taught me that love doesn't have to hurt."

I wasn't lying this time, either. After so long longing to be enough for a 'father' who did everything in his power to make us obey. Everything. 

Things got worse after Ben died. The pain he thrust upon our brother was shared across the rest of us. I also was attacked by my siblings, to whom I became a human Ouija board for them to talk to Ben whenever they wanted, even when I was doing something else, busy. 

Reginald (I refuse to call him dad) worked me past the point of exhaustion to reach Five, for years following his disappearance. I hoped my inability to do so meant that he was still out there somewhere. But, there was a selfish and near-passing-out part of me that wanted to reach him, purely to let Reginald and the others reach some sort of closure. But mostly so I could get some real sleep. 

"Have you ever tried writing a diary?" 

"Why would I do that?"

"It can often help release withheld emotions, and it is proven to help you sleep better and stop or reduce nightmares. I think it would be really beneficial for you."

I rolled my eyes. "I really don't think that will help." I am really not convinced. 

Of course, Ben chips in. "Klaus, I think you should try it. It might help. And I'd say you're past the point of desperate now." I really considered it, but it wasn't for me. "Please, Klaus. Listen to me for once in your life." 

...

So, this is my diary. 

21st April

Luther was a dick today... more so than normal. I'll give him the benefit of the doubt as... that's just who he is.

Mom had just made me waffles. I was up early because I couldn't get to sleep after another nightmare. After just a moment alone with me, my waffles, and a cigarette (and Ben, of course), Luther stomped in, sitting in front of me. 

I was just thinking, about Dave. It took me a moment to register that Luther was trying to get my attention, waving his hand in front of my face

I snapped out of whatever trance I was in, and the sound came back. "-Klaus?" 

"Sorry, sorry, what were you saying?" 

"Movie night tonight? All of us. You up for it?" 

"Uh, yeah, sure." I ran my hands through my hair, headache brewing. God, sobriety is painful. 

"You okay? You seem a bit... out of it?" 

"Yeah, yeah. I'm just tired."

"You're not... are you?" He didn't have to say the word for me to understand what he meant. 

"What? High, you think I'm high?" Okay, so I got a little angry. I'd been really excited about my newfound powers with conjuring large groups of the dead. So, maybe I got a little carried away. But honestly, I think Luther deserved it. 

My hands flickered blue as I crunched them into fists, and a blue group of dead appeared in our family kitchen. Luther stood up, shocked. "Klaus, Klaus stop it. Make them go away."

"I can't be high if I'm doing this, can I? Eh?" Ben looked at me with a disappointed face. "Oh, come on Ben, he deserves it."

So maybe I took things a little too far. Maybe I shouldn't have used my power to scare him. But that's what he's done to me countless times. I swear he's almost killed me before, so what if I do scare him with a few... hundred dead people.


	5. One is the loneliest number

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klaus relapses. Set after season two.

Klaus woke up from another bad dream, around 2am. He waited for Ben to calm him down, but he wasn’t there. He was never there. He has to remind himself that he’s moved on to heaven, and that he won’t come back to help Klaus through the nightmares and tell him to breathe. He was alone. Other than the ghosts that still surrounded him day and night, he was alone. There was no Ben anymore, to protect him and advise him. 

He listened to what he knew Ben would be saying. Just breathe Klaus, it was just another nightmare. It isn’t real. There’s no real Ben to reassure him anymore, not since Dallas November 22nd 1963. He watched him walking into the light, but never expected him not to return. 

Since there was no Ben to stop him, and the ghosts around him screamed, even louder than usual, he stumbled, still exhausted, from his room, from the house, and towards a place he knew all too well. Even now, he could practically hear Ben telling him to go home and wake one of his siblings. But Ben wasn’t here now. 

“Hey Jaymie.” Klaus shook the hand of his favourite dealer. 

“Haven’t seen you in a while.”

“Well, I got clean.” 

“You come here for a picnic?” 

“Just get me some shit Jaymie.” They both reached into their pockets and made an exchange; money for some pills. “Cheers, mate.”

“No one would judge you if you didn’t have them,” Jaymie whispered into his ear. He’d always been quite nice; Klaus wondered why he got into drugs in the first place. He was under the impression that good people like him didn’t do this kind of thing. 

Klaus simply nodded, walking away. He could hear Ben telling him to crush the pills and go home, but Ben wasn’t here anymore. Ben couldn’t stop him anymore (not like he could anyway, but he was sometimes quite convincing). 

One. Two. Three. Pills taste so bad, but feel so good. Klaus knew he shouldn’t go home because his family would be disappointed in him, but he also knew he had to sleep without having to somehow drown out the ghosts. So, he stumbled back to the academy, and returned home just as his world started to turn funny. 

The door felt funny, like a carpet. He reached the grand entrance, shocked at the enormity of it. It seems he was making some loud noises, as his siblings awoke and came down the stairs. 

“What’s going on?” Vanya asked, coming out of her room and towards the balcony and stairs last. 

“Fuck.” Diego sounded sad. He watched his brother fight through withdrawals, kept him sane when all he wanted to do was get high. Since Ben took his ticket to heaven, he was itching for drugs, but Diego was always the one to stop him. 

Luther rolled his eyes. “Of course. I knew it was coming. Just a ticking time bomb.” Allison whacked him, still not using her voice while it was healing. Diego ran down the stairs, followed by his siblings. 

“Klaus? Klaus, can you hear me?” Diego held his brother up. “Klaus, what did you take?” 

Klaus simply mumbled an answer, but it left his mouth as just noises. 

“Klaus, you have to speak up. What did you take?” It was Five that asked this time, a tinge of frustration in his voice. 

“Oxy… oxy oxy,” Klaus laughed. 

“Oxycodone? Was it oxycodone, Klaus?” Diego talked loud and clear so that Klaus could hear him. 

“Yeah-hu!” 

“How much did you have? Vanya asked, calmly, smiling. 

Klaus held up one finger, almost putting everyone’s mind at ease. Then he lifted another finger. Their faces turned slightly to more worried. When he raised a third finger, Diego turned pale, then so did the rest of them. 

“Go get mom,” Diego whispered into Vanya’s ear. She nodded and rushed off. 

“Dee…” Klaus murmured, sounding sad. 

“Yeah? What’s wrong?” 

“Where’s Ben?”

“Klaus, Ben’s gone, remember?” 

“Dee…”

“Yes?”

“What did I do? Is Ben mad at me? Is that why he’s gone?” 

“Ben’s not mad at you. He’s gone to be with Dave, remember?” 

“Oh yeah…’ Grace appeared with the usual smile on her face. 

‘Klaus, mom’s here. She’s going to help you, okay?’

*******

‘Why did you do it, Klaus?’ Vanya asked when Four woke up. 

‘I know why he did it,’ Luther interrupted frustratedly. 

‘Shut up, Luther. Talk to us, Klaus why?” was what Allison wrote in her notebook. 

“Ben’s… gone. Dave’s… not coming back. What’s the reason to stay sober?” A tear rolled down Klaus’ cheek as his siblings looked down at him sympathetically.


	6. Thousand-Yard-Stare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klaus has another nightmare, but he's not alone to face it this time

The apocalypse is over. Both of them. The Sparrow Academy is no more. Reginald is dead. The siblings are living under the same roof for the foreseeable future. 

Things are back to normal, or as close to normal as it ever will be. 

DAVE! DAVE! Please, don’t leave me, Dave! Don’t! Dammit, I need a medic! No, no, no, no!

“You always were a failure, Number Four. You can’t even saved your loved ones. Look what happened to your siblings.” Reginald points towards Luther, Diego, Allison, Five, Ben and Vanya. All the people he ever loved, laying dead in front of him. “You are my greatest disappointment. Look what you’ve done.” Klaus looks down to see a bloodied bayonet in his hands. The noises of war continue around him, and he continues to sob. “Stop acting like a child and face up to what you’ve done, Number Four. When their ghosts come back to haunt you, you have to forfeit all happiness to-”

“Klaus!” Someone shakes him. “Klaus, wake up!”

Klaus peels his eyes open, staring at the ceiling above him, a thousand yards away. Memories of war float around his head, tearing him apart. 

Diego and Vanya stand in his room, Dee sat on the end, and Vanya crouching by his head, next to the bed. 

“Klaus, please, talk to us,” Vanya begs. 

After blinking a few times, Klaus brings himself back into the room, panic quickly overflowing. “W- Where am I?”

“Klaus, it’s okay,” Vanya continues. “Calm down, it’s okay.”

“Where am I?” Klaus’ breathing was still laboured, but slows slightly. 

Diego shuts his eyes momentarily. “We’re at home. You’re in bed. I’m Diego, and Vanya’s here, too. You’re okay. You’re safe. You’re not there anymore.”

“Where’s Ben?” Klaus panics, looking around the otherwise empty room. “Where’s Ben?” 

Diego glances a worried look at his sister for a moment, before turning back to Klaus, who is now crying silently. “Ben… moved on, a little while ago.”

“Dave?” It almost came out as a whisper. 

Vanya almost chokes up, but swallows down her sadness, for the sake of her brother. “Klaus… Dave, he passed away. Do you remember?” 

Klaus holds the dog tags in front of his face, his eyes running along his name, and the number he memorised. 

RAO1071988  
A NEG 159-30-7978

“Yes. I remember.” 

“Did you have a bad dream?” Vanya asks, gently rubbing her brother’s foot. Klaus nods, taking a deep breath. 

“Do you want to talk about it?” Diego asks, running a finger through Klaus’ hair, who shakes his head slightly. 

He knows it would hurt them more, and that’s the last thing he wants to do.


	7. As long as he needs me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The missing scene when Vanya comes back from the chair, and tells Klaus that Ben is gone for good this time.

Just as Allison chased Diego out of the corridor and to the grassy knoll, Vanya sat next to Klaus, who had his head against the patch of wall they had before been hiding behind. 

After taking a swig from the flask, he held it out to Vanya, who took it. “I did it again, didn’t I?” 

“Yeah, now I’ve got blood on my favourite top,” Klaus laughed in return. 

“I’m really sorry, Klaus.”

“It’s okay. Things happen, you-”

“No, it’s not that… It’s Ben.” Klaus made eye contact with Vanya for the first time, a confused look spread across his face. When he looked down the corridor in front of them, aside from the ghosts that lingered, it was empty. Ben is not there. A wave of worry overtook him, confusion masking it. 

“Wh- Where’s Ben?” There was worry in his voice, a hint of sadness. 

“He- he passed on, Klaus. I’m so sorry.” Vanya took hold of her brother’s hand, but Klaus didn’t seem to notice her doing so, freezing where he was. His mouth hung ever so slightly open and his heart sank. He felt part of him leave himself, and he went entirely numb. The ghosts seemed to leave. Everything, for the first time, was silent. He knew this day would come eventually, that Ben would finally take his ticket one day. He just wasn't expecting it so soon, or in these certain circumstances. He tried to talk, but nothing came out. He tried to cry, but he couldn't. Nothing happened. Everything went still. 

Time passed by so quick, yet so slow, and the siblings could have been there for years, but Klaus didn’t seem to notice how time was passing. He looked up at the clock, and too much time had passed. Too much time for comfort. At this point, Ben should be getting annoyed and telling him to answer his sister, but Ben was silent. Ben said nothing. Because Ben was nowhere. Ben wasn't there anymore. “Klaus. Klaus, Talk to me, please.”

“W-.” He almost couldn’t speak. “Y- you know, it’s okay. It’s okay. He- he died a long time ago.” He masked over the sadness, the shock, with happiness, an acceptance of the fact that the brother who had been glued to him for all these years. Inside, he wasn't sure how much longer he could watch the clock tick by. He wasn't sure how long he could hold up the façade of this. 

Vanya heard him being on the edge of tears, and signalled for him to rest his head on her shoulder. He did. It felt strange to be acknowledged, to have his feelings accepted and wanted. For someone to understand, and not to force him to be or feel something he wasn't. There were only two people who ever accepted him for who he was, and they're both dead. Dave and Ben, both gone, forever. 

Vanya had never supported or enabled her brother’s alcoholism, but it seemed to be a special time. She passed him back the flask, which he took gratefully, taking a large swig from it. He continued to stare into the room he had previously walked into, half waiting for this to be a joke, for him to return. 

“He might have died a long time ago for us, but you always had him. You didn’t have to mourn. He was there. It’s okay to be sad now.”

Allison’s silhouette appeared down the corridor before Klaus could even attempt to form a reply. Seeing her crying, broken brother, she shot a questioning look to her sister, who ushered for her to come closer. She did. Vanya whispered into her ear, “Ben’s gone.” 

Allison took a minute to gather her thoughts, before pulling her brother into a hug. Not much more was needed to be said for her to understand. 

“Klaus, let’s go back to Elliot’s, sleep on it, and we’ll have a long chat and a cry when you wake up. How does that sound?” Klaus nodded, standing up and wiping blood from his nose. Allison wrapped a hand around his waist, and so did Vanya. 

Klaus was shaking, his mouth still hung down. 

###

He lay in Elliot’s bed, but didn’t sleep. His eyes were wide, staring up at the ceiling. Allison was sitting on the end of the bed. Vanya was trying desperately to make the others forgive her. 

“I can’t sleep, Ally,” Klaus said after a long enough time. 

“You don’t have to sleep. Just think, take it all in.”

“He walked to Vanya, and then he was just… gone.” Klaus pushed himself up so his back was against the headboard. Allison joined him, sitting next to her brother. 

“It’ll get easier. I promise.”

“He was always there. When I had a bad dream, when I was lying half dead on the side of the road after ODing. When I was crying over Dave. When I was ill. When no one else would listen. And now he’s just… gone. Just fucking gone.”

“I know. I know.” She ran her fingers softly through the curls in his hair. 

“It’s too quiet. Everything’s too quiet.”

Shouting began down the stairs, echoing into the bedroom. “Come on, we should see what’s going on now,” Klaus reluctantly pulled himself off the bed, and so did Allison. They made their way to the foyer, where everyone seemed pretty angry. 

“Oh, look who’s decided to show up!” Diego laughed with streaks of anger. Klaus held up his middle finger as he sat halfway up the stairs behind Vanya. Allison stood next to him. 

“What’s going on?” Allison asked. 

“Thanks to our sister,” Diego hissed, “we are all the most wanted people in the world. Even the world famous and widely loved cult leader of ‘Destiny’s Children’ Klaus Hargreeves.”

“Diego stop.” Allison had a harsh tone to her voice. 

“I don’t know why you’re looking after him now. You were enabling him just the other day.”

“We don’t have time for this,” Five said, annoyed. “The Commission are going to be looking for us whenever and wherever we go. We can’t sit around throwing blame.” 

Klaus stood up and leaned into Allison, whispering a little too loud, “Not quiet anymore,” before returning upstairs to Elliot’s bed, sleeping this time. He was going to go with his siblings, but he needed at least ten minutes to feel sorry for himself before he did so. 

Before his eyes shut, he made one last glance around the room to search for his brother, just in case. When nothing but some torn apart dead looked back at him, his head hit the pillow and his eyes shut to the sound of his family arguing in the background.


	8. Put on your dancing shoes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klaus has a flashback, but he can't hide it anymore, as his family are there this time

Klaus woke up in a pool of sweat from yet another nightmare. Ben wasn’t there to calm him down anymore. Ben wasn’t there to stop him from drowning in his own sweat, or jumping out of the window, or from going to the nearest drug dealer and consuming every drug on the planet. He talked to his brother anyway. "Urgh, Ben. I might go get some drugs. Or I might have some in my room somewhere. I cannot stand the ghosts for another minute!" He calmed himself down. "Look, I'm sorry, okay? I won't do it. I will drown my sorrows instead, okay?" He heard not a murmur, despite agreeing with his brother for what appeared to be the first time ever. And he wasn't here to watch it happen. Klaus didn't even have the energy to argue, but he wished he could do it one last time. 

Despite Ben no longer being there, Klaus could almost hear his voice telling him not to, to do literally anything else. So, he pulled on a dressing gown and slippers, dragging his tired body downstairs and into the kitchen to get a glass of water and a waffle. 

“Look who’s decided to wake up!”

As he reached the doorway, he was met with a flurry of faces, except Five, who was sat, looking bored, with a large coffee clasped tightly in his hand. “What’s going on?” Klaus asked, rubbing his eyes and filling a cup with water at the tap. “Has the president died or something?” 

“Klaus, what day is it?” he heard Allison say.

“Uhh… Friday?” he mumbled as he bit into a waffle. 

“No, it’s Saturday, Klaus.” Luther found it hard to believe anyone could lose track of time. Klaus found it perfectly acceptable. 

“But that’s not what we meant,” Allison continued. “October 1st, it’s our birthday!”

“Oh.” He turned back around. “Happy birthday. I’ll be in my room.” He waved his goodbye hand and began to walk out of the kitchen. He was stopped by Five materialising in front of him. “You know, that’s starting to get on my nerves.”

“Klaus!” Diego called from the kitchen. “Come on, it’s our first birthday since the apocalypse. We’ve all somehow agreed to celebrate it… for some unknown reason.”

“We’re all different ages now. I’m older than all of you.” Klaus opened the fridge, in search of more food. 

“Not older than me,” Five chirped in, before gulping the last of his coffee. 

“That doesn’t count.” He pointed towards his 'little' brother in accusation. 

“How old are you, then?” Luther asked. 

“I don’t know, however old we were during the first apocalypse, plus ten months, plus about three years. Fuck knows, really." 

“Jesus Christ,” Diego muttered under his breath. There was a minute of silence, where no one had the energy or knowledge to say anything that would change the conversation, or try and explain this one. 

Vanya butted in with a smile. “I made cake!”

Klaus’ head instantly looked up from the fridge to the cake which had previously gone unnoticed (his mind was set solely on the fridge). “Now cake, cake I do like.”

After all blowing out the candles, together, despite being of varying ages above thirty, they sat in the living room, surrounded for some reason by balloons, raising a glass of champagne. Vanya had bought alcohol free champagne for Klaus, just so he didn’t feel left out. 

Luther stood up after a moment of silence and smiles. “Now, I’m not one for speeches, but I’d like to say this. It’s been a while since we have all been under the same roof, happy. Finally at peace, finally able to hopefully get back to our lives. When I was on the moon, I had a lot of time to think. Now we’re all back together, things can finally go back to normal.” 

Luther’s repetition of all being together, all going back to normal, annoyed Klaus. Ben was not here. They would never be all back together again because Ben is gone, forever this time. Of course, he masked this with a smile of gratitude. 

“Cheers,” Five raised his glass, and hesitantly, so did everyone else.

Five excused himself to the bathroom, and then there was a noise. A loud one, and the choppers and the gunfire flooded in, drowning the noises around him. He was lying down, back in a field hospital, one he went to after one of his milder injuries. 

He knew where he was. After being forced to leave Dave’s body on the front line, something happened, and he was in a field hospital. 

As he looked up and around the tent, there were a few key characters who caught his eye. 

There was a man, tall, buff, looking slightly confused. “Klaus?” How did he know his name? This felt weird, strange. “Klaus, breathe.” Was he not breathing?

As he looked around, he saw another figure, a woman, a nurse. She looked concerned, watching over him. “Klaus? Klaus, tell me what happened.” He wasn’t entirely sure. He woke up here. 

A child was squatting in front of him. Who would let a child in a warzone? In a field hospital? “Klaus, where are you?” This seemed a very strange question. Why wouldn’t he know? He didn’t reply for a moment. “Klaus, tell me. Where are you?” 

“Field hospital,” he said, an element of confusion to his voice. 

“A field hospital where?” he continued with the seemingly pointless interrogation. 

“Vietnam? Where’s Dave?”

“Who’s Dave?” the kid asked. 

“Dave Katz. Private Dave Katz. Where is he?”

“W- What are you talking about?” 

“Dave, please find Dave. I think he got shot, can you please look for him?” 

Another nurse, short but pretty, appeared from nowhere, holding a needle. He was no stranger to needles, and if he was in a field hospital, he realised he probably needed it. He felt a sympathetic look from a few soldiers around him, and then everything went dark. 

##

There was something going on before he opened his eyes. Vanya was upset; he could recognise her cry anywhere. Five was explaining something, but he could only hear a murmur. Luther kept interrupting Five, saying something about something being preposterous. 

He finally peeled his eyes open. “Ben, I just had the weirdest dream… ah, shit.” He saw everyone looking at him, before remembering Ben was gone. Ben was gone forever. 

“Klaus? Are you awake?” Allison trotted over to the couch he was laying on, sitting next to his head. 

“What the- wh- where am I?” he asked, confused.

They all looked to Five for him to explain. “You had a flashback, Klaus. It was just a balloon popping. You said you were in a field hospital in Vietnam. We gave you a sedative to make you sleep, put you out of your misery.”

Klaus sighed. “I’m sorry you had to see that. I’m usually on my own.”

Diego was slightly upset. “Klaus, you have to talk about these things with us. You don’t have to do this alone.”

He felt uncomfortable, so attempted to change the tone to comedy, laughing. “Bet this isn’t how you envisioned the birthday to be, eh?” 

“Klaus, what happened? What did you see?” Five asked, curious more than anything. 

“I woke up… in a field hospital. You were all there, but you were soldiers and nurses. They kept asking me where I was.”

“That was us,” Vanya smiled. 

“Then another nurse came over, holding a needle, and I let her.”

“Why were you in a field hospital?”

“Dave… had just died, and I was running back to get the briefcase to come home. Something happened, a bomb, or a mine, or a gun. And I’ve woken up in a field hospital. I was okay, came home as soon as I could… stop all looking at me, it’s freaking me out!” 

The siblings exchanged a glance, then looked back at Klaus. Diego broke the silence. “Shall we watch a film?” 

They watched a romantic comedy, hoping that nothing would trigger another episode, not on their birthday, at least. Klaus was still shaking slightly, leaning his head on Allison’s shoulder. About half way through the film, he fell asleep, having to ask the others about the end of the film the next day.


	9. Dog Tags

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luther destroys the dog tags. Surprisingly, Klaus isn't happy about it

Klaus had just come out of a rather painful flashback, realising he was standing behind the bar in the living area, his family all looking at him, confusion and frustration plastered on their face. “Well?”

“Sorry, what did you say?” 

Luther stepped forward. “I said, don’t you think it’s a little disrespectful to wear army fatigues, dog tags and an army tattoo.”

“Pardon?” 

“You’re not a vet! Why should you dress and act like one?” 

“What makes you think I’m not a vet?” 

“Because you’re not a vet!” Luther grabbed the dog tags from around Klaus’ neck, holding them in his hand. 

“Please, no. I’ll explain everything, just give them back, please, Luther, you have to understand me.” Luther did not give mercy, instead crushing the dog tags between his fingers, easily, of course. Suddenly, Klaus’ throat closed, he couldn’t breathe, he couldn’t talk. 

Ben tried to reassure him. “It’s okay Klaus, just breathe. It’s okay.” 

“This is what people get for lying, Klaus,” Diego said, an element of sadness and disappointment to his voice. Klaus opened his mouth to talk, to explain, but nothing happened. He could feel the tears begin to roll down his face, but there was nothing he could do about it, like his hands were weighed down. 

Luther crumbled the dog tags until they were mere pieces of ash on the floor. “You have to stop lying to yourself. You have to understand, Klaus, these tags have no sentimental value, Klaus, no matter what you’ve convinced yourself in those webs of pathological lies.” This was Allison’s voice. She had sympathy in her voice, kindness, as if she understood. 

Ben noticed it first. “Klaus, my connection’s slipping. Are you okay?” 

Vanya noticed it next. “Klaus, you look like you’re going to faint. Breathe, okay?” 

Allison was next; she began to walk towards him, hands out, ready to catch him. In fact, Klaus was the last person to notice that his head was full of helium and his eyes were drooping. But when he did, everything happened far too slowly. His sibling’s movements became sloth-like, all edging towards him as he noticed he was falling. 

He almost didn’t notice he was falling until he woke up, his siblings all around him. 

“Klaus, are you okay?” Diego asked. 

“Where are the dog tags?” Klaus ignored Diego’s question. 

“Luther destroyed them,” Allison answered, with almost no care to the repercussions of her answer. 

“W- What?” Klaus reached his hands to his chest, but they came back empty. 

Cogs began to turn in Five’s head. “Klaus, when you time travelled, when did you go to?”

Klaus took a deep breath, looking over at Ben, who was giving him a reassuring smile. “1968.” 

“Were you here or were you somewhere else?” 

“I- I was in… I went to Vietnam.” Klaus saw tears roll down Allison’s cheek, though her gaze remained on him. 

Luther still didn’t believe him. “Can you stop lying for one minute?” 

Diego began to understand. “My god, he’s not lying. When he got back he asked me for a lift, and ended up in a veteran’s bar. He was crying in front of a picture.”

Klaus sat up and leaned in front of the sofa. “If you’d looked at the picture, you’d have seen me, there, standing right next to Dave.” 

“Why didn’t you tell us?” Luther asked, still frustrated. 

“Why do you think? You destroyed the last thing I have of Dave’s, watched me hurting, then still didn’t believe me when I told you, and you’re seriously asking why I didn’t tell you.” 

“Oh, my god he’s right,” Allison joined the conversation. She sat next to Klaus and put her arm around him. She sat next to her brother and put an arm around him. “I’m so sorry, Klaus. Sorry I didn’t believe you, sorry I excluded you. I’m here for you now, okay?” Kluas simply nodded, not wanting to unplug the stream of tears ready to flow.


	10. I'd fly if I had wings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After spending almost a week in the mausoleum, Klaus has a very interesting one-way conversation with Number One, who isn't happy about his absence

It had been a long week. A very long week. Klaus spent six days from Monday to Saturday in the mausoleum, the longest so far. Reginald gave him just enough food and water to survive, and other than that, Klaus was left to fend for himself from the ghosts and demons. 

Just following getting out of the mausoleum on Sunday morning, Klaus found himself stumbling up the stairs and into his room. He hoped more than life itself that this walk would be uninterrupted, but nothing goes undisturbed in this house. 

“Klaus!” Luther shouted angrily from a few feet in front of him. His exhaustion meant he hadn’t seen or heard him up to this point, the fact of which scaring him and worrying him. “Klaus where on earth have you been for the last week?” 

Klaus tried to speak, but he had lost his voice from screaming over the sound of ghosts so badly that he could barely make a whisper. “Klaus, I’m serious. We had to go on a mission without you, that reflects badly on all of us.” He paused for a moment. “Where have you even been for that long?” 

He opened his mouth to speak, but nothing seemed to work in his throat or tongue. Luther stormed up to his brother, grabbing him by the neck and holding him against the bannister. His eyes were wide with terror and trauma, the certain action reminding him of when he accidentally made the ghosts corporeal on Wednesday night. 

Panic rushed through his body and mind, and he reacted. He attempted to push Luther away from him, but his brother’s strength was too strong for him, pushing him back against the balcony. 

The balcony cracked. The wood was broken, and Klaus fell. Luther’s face turned from anger to shock as he watched his brother fall down two storeys and onto the laminate floor. 

Panic flooded through Klaus as he fell, mixed with the exhaustion of not knowing whether he could survive it after such a week. His back and head hit the floor first, his legs following shortly behind. 

His exhausted body took a moment or two to register what just happened, to allow the pain to seep through slowly, then so fast. People rushed over oddly quickly. 

“Klaus?”   
“Klaus stay awake.”  
“Try and stay still.”  
“What hurts?”

Klaus would have loved to tell them that his head was bleeding and hurting a hella lot, but his voice still wouldn’t work. He would love to tell them that he couldn’t feel his legs or that everything was blurry, but his eyes closed before he could. Everything stopped, his siblings stopped calling for him because he couldn’t hear them anymore. He stopped hearing of seeing or feeling anything. 

He would love to have told them that he would be fine, that on just Tuesday had the ghosts killed him, or that two weeks before had overdosed in his bathroom, or that both times he had awaken ten minutes after. 

He instead thought it would be easier to give it to them as a surprise. But he could only hope that he wouldn’t wake up at all.


	11. Margarita for No one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Hargreeves siblings and Pogo confront Klaus about his drinking problem, and ask him to let them help.

Klaus was standing behind the bar, talking aimlessly to Ben, despite the fact that Ben wasn’t there anymore. Sometimes he had to remind himself, and sometimes he just pretended he was there. If he told himself enough that he was there, maybe he could convince himself. He’s drinking a whiskey and has a cigarette between his fingers. Despite it being two in the afternoon, Klaus felt it was sometimes nice to have a little something to take the edge off, especially when the person you have spent your whole life tied to the hip is gone. 

“Klaus?” He wasn’t sure whose voice that came from, but footsteps were coming closer. For a moment, Klaus thought it was Ben coming back to him and his face lit up in excitement, but when he looked up, he saw his whole family, even Pogo, whom the voice came from. “We’re having a family meeting now, why don’t you join us.”

Reluctantly, Klaus joined the family who sat on the living room couches and armchairs. “Why are you all looking at me? It feels like one of those AA meetings you made me go to.” 

“Well, that’s what we wanted to talk about,” Diego’s voice is calm and soothing, too calm and soothing. 

Allison leaned forward and held Klaus’ hand in hers. “We’re worried about you. We know it’s been difficult for you since we got back from ‘63, and we know some things happened that you didn’t deserve.” Klaus scoffed and broke eye contact with his sister. “Klaus, please, let me finish. We’re all so proud for being sober from the drugs all this time, but…” Allison leant back in her seat, she couldn’t finish.

Diego finished instead. “We’ve noticed that you’re drinking a lot more than you were before, and we want to support you.”

“You’re not sending me off to another fucking rehab centre.” Klaus looked over to an empty spot for support, but his brother did not give him the reassurance he was searching for, because he wasn’t there. 

Pogo clicked his tongue and took a deep breath. “That’s not what we’re saying, Master Klaus. We want to help you, but you have to let us.”

“We have all agreed to rid the house of all the alcohol. That doesn’t mean we’re not allowed to drink, but we don’t want you to have to see it all going on around you and want to be part of it.” Allison smiled after she finished. 

Five took a sip from his coffee. “Even I’ve agreed to this. That’s when you know you have a problem.”

Klaus smiled and laughed slightly. “True or false, you have whiskey in that mug?”

“...At least I’m trying to disguise it! That’s better than having margaritas in the little glasses.”

Allison smiled too. “So, are you going to let us help you?”

“Yeah, I think that might be okay.” He looked again at where Ben would be sitting, hoping for a little reassurance, a little gratitude, but his glance was returned by silence, and nothing was there but clear air and a screaming Russian.


	12. Nineteen Sixty Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klaus isn't the only Hargreeves on the bus when he returns from Vietnam, 1968

“Dave! No, no, no, please don’t do this to me, please! No!” Dave’s hand goes loose in Klaus’, but it looks like his eyes were still connected to his, despite them now being empty, gone. He’s gone. Klaus leans over his body for a few moments, looking into his eyes, kissing his forehead, before pulling his dead weight into a hug. “I’ll see you soon, Dave, I promise. Come and find me.” 

He weeps, unable to catch his breath, bringing upon him hiccups, not helped by the continuous smell of napalm since the last attack. He is distracted from the smell when a hand touches his shoulder. He flinches, but doesn’t make an effort to move. 

“Hargreeves, retreat, we’re going back to base.” Jones looks down, down at Dave. It was the elephant in the room about their relationship, but no one cared, everyone thought it was beautiful, despite it being illegal, they’d be dishonourably discharged if their superiors were to find out. “Oh, god. I’m so sorry, Klaus.”

Klaus doesn’t say anything, pulling the dog tags from around his lover’s neck and placing them over his own. “Klaus, I know this is hard, but we have to go back. We’ll have time when we’re back.” After a moment, Jones thinks Klaus hasn’t noticed, but too long later, Klaus nods, following Jones and the rest of the boys back from the front line and to their quarters. 

Klaus sits down on his cot, head facing the pillow, looking away from the rest of the lads. His hands shaking, he reaches tenderly for the tags, holding them in his ‘GOODBYE’ hand. He leans forward so his back arches until the top of his head is on the pillow, beginning to cry again, tears streaming down his face. His whole body shakes so much he can feel his head nodding, even though all he wants to do is to shake his head until it falls off. 

He doesn’t go to get food that evening. They understand, but bring some to him, which he ignores. They try to comfort him, try to talk to him, but to no avail. 

“Klaus, can you please talk to us. We’re worried about you.”  
“Please, H, we need to talk to you.”

Klaus hasn’t spoken a word since his last ones to Dave, and he’s not entirely sure he can ever speak again. He opens his mouth to talk, but nothing happens and he takes a deep breath, getting caught in his throat as he does so. He tries again. “C- can you get the… the briefcase?” 

Klaus had told them in the past about the briefcase, the time travel, what it all meant, and they believe him. “No, Klaus, you don’t have to do this.” Francis holds his hand out, trying to ease Klaus into calming down. 

“Please, just- he’s the only reason I’ve stayed this long. I don’t belong here, I’m going home.” 

Reluctantly, Cooper passes the briefcase to Klaus, who sets it to the right date, time and place. “... T- Thank you… for all this time. I wouldn’t rather be in a warzone with anyone else.”

“It’s okay, mate. It’s been great knowing you.”

“If you’re still… kicking about in 2019, come looking for me.” And with that, Klaus disappears.

Klaus Hargreeves appears on the same bus he left on ten months ago, or however long he’s really been gone. He’s still grasping hold of the briefcase; he is still covered in mud; his hands are still red and brown; he is still wearing his army fatigues. 

He cannot see Ben at first, it’s been ten months since he’s had his brother with him, to look after and advise him and keep him company. But soon he realises that he is sitting opposite him and two seats to the left, looking very worried. He doesn’t hear him talk at first, but can see he’s concerned. 

Eventually, everything comes flooding back. “Klaus!” he hears Ben saying. “Where have you- Vanya’s talking to you.” Klaus looks forward, and Ben is right; Vanya is sitting right opposite him. His attention snaps from his brother to his sister, who has tears down her face. It’s only then that Klaus realises he is crying too, silently. 

“Klaus, please talk to me, please,” she cries. Klaus blinks and suddenly she’s in front of him, kneeling by his face. “What’s going on?” 

Klaus cannot answer. He tries but his mouth doesn’t make sounds. It’s Ben that speaks next. “The bus is stopping now, let her take you home and we can talk about it.” The bus comes to a halt, and Vanya reaches a hand out for her brother. Hesitantly, he takes it. She doesn’t know what to expect, so holds onto him. He takes this as comforting and leans more into her as they step off the bus and begin to walk down the street. 

She tries to make conversation with her brother a few times during their walk, but Klaus doesn't reply. Eventually, she resorted to just talking to him, so he wouldn’t forget she was there. 

They get to the house, and the chandelier is still on the table, even though Klaus wasn’t even there. He stops all too suddenly and drops to his knees, burying his head in his hands against the floor. He weeps and cries, shouting indecipherable words, screaming something that sounded quite close to ‘Dave’. 

After a few moments, the rest of the family came down, suddenly watching their brother freaking out, having a breakdown in the middle of the front room. 

“What’s going on?” Five finally asks after a few moments of the siblings looking at each other in confusion. 

“I don’t know.” Vanya is crying now, too. “I was on the bus and he appeared holding a briefcase, and he didn’t speak at all. I brought him home and then this happened.”

Five. “Briefcase? Did you say he was carrying a briefcase?” 

“Yes, it’s here.” Vanya pulls up a briefcase from the floor. Klaus had dropped it on the way home, and Vanya picked it up. 

Five again. “Oh, god. I know what happened.”

“Really?” 

“Vaguely. But it’s almost impossible. Especially for Klaus who can't even...” Five crouches in front of Four and pulls him into a hug. “It’s okay, it’s okay. It’ll be okay.”

“Someone tell me what’s going on.” Luther. 

“He’s time travelled. I can’t say where, or when, but he’s wearing army fatigues and dog tags. I can only assume, but…”

Diego. “You’re not saying that…”

Five. “Klaus, I’m so sorry. Calm down a little and we can talk about him.” Five turns back to the others momentarily. “He’s holding dog tags, but they say Dave, not Klaus. With him shouting Dave, I can make deductions.” Klaus begins to calm down slightly, his breathing evening out. 

Vanya leans down and catches her brother’s attention. “Do you want to come sit in the living room? We’ll get you some water.” Klaus just nods. Diego and Five help him up, and support him in walking with shaking legs to the living room, where he sits with his legs pulled up to his chest and chin resting between his knees. 

Five disappears and reappears a moment later, this time holding a glass of water. Klaus can’t remember the last time he had something to drink. The boys back in ‘Nam tried to give him some when he got back, but Klaus thought it would make him sick, because he already felt nauseous. He thinks about this when he takes the water from Five, taking small sips so as not to throw it back up. 

Allison sits next to him, to his right, rubbing her hand on his back in gentle circles. Diego sits to the other side of him, a hand on his foot for comfort, to show him he’s there. Klaus has calmed down by now, breathing normally, still crying silently. 

“Do you want to talk about it?” Allison asks aftera few moments. 

“Y- yeah, sure.” Klaus can still smell napalm, though he is not sure whether it is in his head or still lingering on his clothes. 

“When did you go?” 

“Nineteen sixty eight.”

“Were you here or somewhere else?” 

“Vietnam. I was in Vietnam.”

Five’s voice is sad and sympathetic. “That explains the fatigues and dog tags.” He places a hand on his brother’s shoulder supportively. “I’m so sorry, Klaus. How long were you there?” 

“Ten months.” Klaus takes a deep breath. “Sorry, Vanya, I stopped you going wherever you were going.”

“It’s okay. I was only going to Leonard’s. He doesn’t matter, you do.” Vanya smiled at her brother, and he made a failed attempt at smiling back. 

Even Luther believed him this time. “We’re all here for you, Klaus.”

**Author's Note:**

> Oh... forgot Allison can't speak, so just... pretend it didn't happen. I know if she didn't this probably wouldn't have happened, but... i forgot okay? I hope you njored. Please comment with prompts for more chapters!


End file.
